1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory assembly for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an accessory assembly that enables easy and convenient change from one accessory to another and providing easy storage of the accessory assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vacuum cleaner comprises a body 10 provided with a vacuum-generating device (not separately shown), a handle tube 20 providing easy handling capability for a user, a flexible hose 15 connecting the handle tube 20 and the body 10, a suction brush 35 that is brought into contact with a surface to be cleaned and which draws in air in which dust and soil is entrained, and an extension tube 25 connected to the handle tube 20, to which the suction brush is detachably fitted on the extension tube 25.
In addition, conventional vacuum cleaners are provided with various accessories that can perform cleaning operations along a surface to be cleaned when accessories available for more specialized cleaning operations replace the suction brush 35 at the distal end of the extension tube 25. For example, when cleaning a corner or a groove in a surface, the user can effectively perform the cleaning operation by removing the suction brush 35 from the extension tube 25 and exchanging the suction brush 35 for another accessory, such as a crevice accessory 31 or brush bristles 33. Such accessories may be stored within the body 10. Alternatively, the user may store such a crevice accessory 31 or brush bristles 33 in an accessory receiving apparatus 30 disposed on the extension tube 25, as shown.
The accessory receiving apparatus 30 is formed with a plurality of engaging protrusions 34 in such a way that the accessories such as the brush bristles 33, the crevice accessory 31, and the like, are detachably engaged with the protrusions 34.
The conventional vacuum cleaner with the afore-mentioned construction operates in the following manner. At first, as electric power is applied to the vacuum cleaner, suction force is generated in the cleaner body 10, whereby air, in which dust and soil is entrained, is drawn in through the suction brush 35 from a surface to be cleaned. The air drawn into the vacuum cleaner in this manner is directed to the cleaner body 10 through the extension tube 25, the handle tube 20 and the flexible hose 15.
If the surface to be cleaned is positioned at a corner or cleaning of a narrow groove or gap is necessary, the user may remove the suction brush 35 from the extension tube 25 and replace it with any of the accessories, for example, brush bristles 33 and the crevice accessory 31 for more efficient cleaning. The accessory is removed from the accessory receiving apparatus 30, as needed, and is attached to the extension tube 25.
Then, the user can easily clean places that could not be easily cleaned by the suction brush 35, such as a groove, a recessed gap or a corner, by using the crevice accessory 31 or the brush bristles 33.
However, a conventional vacuum cleaner provided with the accessories as mentioned above has the following problems.
1) Respective accessories such as brush bristles 33, or crevice accessory 31, etc., are not integrally formed with one another, thus requiring separate storage locations on the suction tube 25 and thereby, the space required for storing them is increased.
2) When a user wishes to clean a groove or narrow gap by using a crevice accessory 31 during cleaning of a given space when using the brush bristles 33, operation of the vacuum cleaner must be interrupted to remove the brush bristles 33 from the extension tube 25, and then to fit the crevice accessory 31 onto the extension tube 25. Therefore, it is difficult and inconvenient to perform a continuous, uninterrupted cleaning operation.
3) Because the brush bristles 33 or the crevice accessory 31 are individually formed as separate components, the unit costs for production are increased. Therefore, the conventional arrangement is not economical.